Creation
The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Opposite to Destruction. Not to be confused with Mental Projection or Animation. Also Called * Almighty Hand * Conjuring * Magic Materialism * Materialization * Molding Magic Capabilities User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. Applications * Big Bang Inducement * Create something and/or anything out of nothing: Creation * Creative Energy Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation Variations * Ability Creation * Advantage Creation * Almighty Law Creation ** Law Creation * Alternate Reality Creation ** Alternative Dream Universe * Army Creation * Body Creation ** Lifeless Body Creation * Chemical Generation * Concept Creation * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Universal Force Constructs * Consequence Creation * Cosmic Creation ** Galaxy Creation ** Planetary Creation ** Planetary System Creation ** Star Creation * Creation Embodiment * Data Generation * Deity Creation * Dimension Creation * Elemental Generation * Energy Generation * Environment Creation * Group Creation * Infinite Supply * Life Creation ** Organic Generation * Matter Creation * Mecha Creation * Memory Manifestation * Object Creation * Object Creation Touch * Omni-Reality Creation * Omniverse Creation ** Multiverse Creation ** Universal Recreation *** Universe Creation * Path Creation * Path Maker * Personal Domain Creation * Physical Manifestation Creation * Pollution Generation * Portal Creation * Potion Creation * Rank Creation * Recreation * Remote Materialization * Replicative Sculpting * Robot Creation * Singing Creation * Soul Creation * Space Generation * Story Creation * System Creation * Void Creation * Volatile Constructs * Vocal Creation * Weapon Creation Associations * Absolute Recreation * Creation Manipulation * Concept Manipulation * Omnificence Limitations * May be limited by raw power and imagination. * May need to know how an object works in order to create it fully functional. * Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created. * May require knowledge of chemistry and biology. Known Users See Also: The Power Of Creation. Known Objects * The Prism Stones (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Mega Weapon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Gallery File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) creating a tiny sun. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-man) ability, "Materialization", can create anything he can think up. Kakine Dark Matter.jpg|Kakine's (A Certain Magical Index) "Dark Matter" can allow him to create anything not bound by laws of physics, and even a new body for himself. File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using his "The Visionary" ability to create anything, even a clone of himself, another being, a meteor, or vacuum of outer space. Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) can create virtually any space-based phenomenon. 1088594-solus 08 cvr-1-.jpg|After completing her Ascension, Solusandra (CrossGen) created an entire race of demigods. 76691-104166-ion super.jpg|As a host to Ion, Kyle Rayner (DC) could create anything. Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe. 719px-Babutsu Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can create anything via Creation of All Things. Rune_of_Beginning.jpg|Rune of Beginning (Suikoden) represents creation. Roxy creates.gif|Roxy Lalonde (MS Paint Adventures) creates a Perfectly Generic Object with her Rogue of Void powers. Harihara_H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Ometeotl H.png|Ometeotl (Valkyrie Crusade) is an artistic creator goddess that can bring whatever she draws into existence. tornadoc.png|Tornado of Creation (Ninjago) Chuck Season 10.png|God (Supernatural) created the universe, spiritual realms and beings such as Leviathans, Angels and Humans, as well as the soul itself. Kanade-anime.png|Kanade Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can create virtually anything using her power, Heaven's Gate. Heavens_Gate.png|Kanade's (Castle Town Dandelion) power in action. File:Te_Fiti_(Profile).png|Te Fiti (Moana) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Primordial Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers